


He's Got the D

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: All Sterek Drabbles, All the Time [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, excessive use of the letter D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: A spell gone wrong





	He's Got the D

**Author's Note:**

> Words: differ, deteriorate, duck

“Derek.” 

Derek raised an inquiring eyebrow. “Something I can do for you?”

Stiles waved his phone. “Dad,” he insisted with a glare.

Derek snorted. “You can still text, can’t you?”

Stiles shook his head. “Deteriorating,” he said mournfully.

Whatever spell Stiles had been attempting had backfired spectacularly. He could only speak (and now write) with words that began with the letter d. It would wear off eventually.

“Try ‘Dad, did dumbass deed.”

The phone hit him in the chest. Stiles smirked. “Duck.”

“Dick,” Derek grumbled.

“Differ.” He pointed at Derek. “Derek, dick.”

“Tonight,” Derek promised and Stiles’ cheeks turned pink. 


End file.
